Stan Can't Skateboard (A South Park FanMade Episode)
by PaisleyMarsh
Summary: Cartman tells Kyle Stan has no talents. Stan said he didn't know how to skateboard so he skateboarded. Cartman got in his way so Stan jumped off the rail and a tree smashed his leg. He had to go to the hospital and Kyle was worried. When Kyle got home he went to his bed to try and forget everything that happened to him and his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I DO NOT own South Park, It belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. And this is just a fan made episode! Please enjoy!

Cartman: Hey Kyle did you know Stan has no talents?

Kyle: WHAT THE HELL CARTMAN STAN HAS ALOT OF TALENTS!

Stan: Actully Kyle Cartman is right i do have no talents!

Cartman: At recess i dare you to do something you can't do

Kyle: And whats that?

Cartman: HE CAN'T F*CKING SKATEBOARD!

Kenny: Stan I will make a skate board for you!

Stan: Thanks Kenny!

(Kenny grabs a peice of wood and paints it blue)

Stan: Kenny thats just a blue peice of...

Kenny: Im not done!

(Kenny grabs 4 wheels and makes a skateboard)

Kenny: DONE!

Stan: Thaks Kenny!

Cartman: I already set up the court!

Kyle: Let's go!

(scene cuts out side at recess)

Kenny: Ready... Set... GO!

(Stan slowly rides his skate board on the track)

Cartman: HE IS SO GOD DAMN SLOW! IM GONNA MAKE HIM GO FASTER!

Kyle: CARTMAN!

(cartman gets on the track)

Cartman: STAN GO FASTER!

Stan: CARTMAN! (falls off the unsturdy track and falls)

Cartman: Oh i gusse i didn't make this thing sturdy (jumps off and lands on snow)

Stan: I think im ok guys!

(tree breaks and falls on Stan's leg)

Stan: OWW! OH MY GOD IT F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: STAN! Kenny get the princable!

Kenny: OK! (RUNS TO PRINCABLE)

Kyle: Stan are you ok?

Stan: NO MY LEG F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: Stan its ok Kenny is getting the princable!

PC Princable: What is going on?

Kyle: This tree fell on Stan's leg!

PC Princable: Alright! You guys try to get the tree off while i call an abulance!

Kyle: Cartman Kenny help me!

(Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny try the push the tree off)

Cartman: THIS IS SO F*CKING LAME!

Wendy: I'll help!

(the 4 push the tree off Stan)

Stan: IT STILL F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: Stan! Please were trying to help! Look the ambulance is here!

Doctor: Ok were here!

Kyle: Can you help my freind?

Doctor: Yes he needs to come to the hospital with us though!

Kyle: OK!

(the doctors take Stan in the ambulance and take him o the hospital)

Cartma: Did- DID YOU SEE THAT (laughs)

Kyle: CARTMAN HE COULD HAVE BROKE HIS LEG WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

Kenny; Guys im gonna go home! (crosses the street but is hit by a car)

Kyle: (sighs) Im gonna have to do this myself! OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARDS!

Cartman: Screw you Kyle! School is over!

Mrs. Brolofski: Kyle! Kyle!

Kyle: (sadly) Coming mom!

Mrs. Brolofski: Kyle are you ok?

Kyle: No! My freind Stan injured his leg! HE MIGHT HAVE EVEN BROKE IT!

Ike: Stan

Kyle: I just want to go take a nap pretendting that never happened!

Mrs Brolofski: Ok honey!

(scene cuts in Kyle's house in Kyle's room)

Kyle: Im just gonna sit here pretending Stan never got hurt!

Ike: Kick the baby!

Kyle: Ike i don't want to kick the baby right now!

Ike: Ok.

Kyle: Goodnight Ike!

(Comercial Break)

(scene cuts at the Bus Stop)

Kyle: Hey Cartman have you seen Stan?

Cartman: No!

(Stan finnaly appears at the Bus Stop but with a cast on his leg)

Kyle: OH MY GOD STAN!

Stan: (sadly) I found out i broke my leg!

Kyle: NO NO NO NO NO!

(bus gets there and Kyle helps stan get on the bus)

Stan: Kyle i wish this day would end!

Kyle: I know what would cheer you up!

Stan: Nothing will cheer me up!

(Bus gets at the schoo,)

Kyle: Cartman why the f*ck did you do that?

Cartman: Stan is so god damn slow!

Stan: Lets just get this day over with!

(scene cuts in class)

Mr. Garison: Ok class before we learn math Stanley wants to tell you all something!

Stan: I broke my leg!

Mr. Garrison: Ok class lets do some math whats 10 divided by 2?

Stan: (sadly) 5!

Mr. Garrison: Thank you Stan! And I know it might be sad you have a broken leg! Ok class! You will find a test on your desk please do all the probloems!

(Stan sadly works on his test)

Kyle: Stan you want help?

Stan: No!

Mr. Garrison: OK class today is a short day i want all of you to go home!

(everyone gets out of their seats and waits for their parents)

Kyle: HEY STAN!

Stan: (sadly) Yes kyle?

Kyle: Im sorry you broke your leg!

Stan: Its ok! My mom is here!

Sharon: Stan!

Stan: Coming!

Sharon: How are you!

Stan: Just fine!

Sharon: Is it cause of your broken leg?

Stan: Yes!

Sharon: Oh!

(scene cuts in Stan's house)

Shelly: Stan you ok?

Stan: No! (weakly walks uptairs to his room)

(kyle walks to Stan's door and knocks on it)

Randy: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Can i see Stan?

Randy: Yes he is up in his room!

(scene cuts in Stan's room)

Kyle: Stan! I brought cookies?

Stan: I don't want a damn cookie!

Kyle: I know! (runs home real quick and grabs Ike) Ready Ike? KICK THE BABY!

Ike: Don't kick the baby!

Kyle: Kick the baby! (kicks Ike)

Stan: Kyle nothing will cheer me up! (weakly gets on his bed to sleep)

(Commercial break)

Kyle: Stan What the f*ck will make you smile

Stan: Nothing!

(Cartman comes in the room)

Cartman: Hey stan Wanna skateboard?

Stan: Fine!

Kyle: Stan what the hell?

Stan: Im just gonna do it Kyle! No matter how much it (cries) hurts!

Kyle: STAN!

(stan gets on his skateboard and jumps out the window)

Stan on the ground after jumping 2 floors out the window: OWW OWW OWW WHAT THE F*CK WAS I THINKING!

Kyle: I got it! (jumps out the window and lands softly on the snow)

Stan: My leg is bleeding!

Kyle: I got it! Cartman drop down the bandages!

(bandages fall on Kyle's head and Kyle catches them)

Kyle: Don't worry Stan you'll be ok!

Stan: I- I feel better!

Kyle: Good! (hugs Stan) I will be with you for the whole weekend!

Stan: Thank you Kyle!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I DO NOT own South Park, It belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. And this is just a fan made episode! Please enjoy!

Cartman: Hey Kyle did you know Stan has no talents?

Kyle: WHAT THE HELL CARTMAN STAN HAS ALOT OF TALENTS!

Stan: Actully Kyle Cartman is right i do have no talents!

Cartman: At recess i dare you to do something you can't do

Kyle: And whats that?

Cartman: HE CAN'T F*CKING SKATEBOARD!

Kenny: Stan I will make a skate board for you!

Stan: Thanks Kenny!

(Kenny grabs a peice of wood and paints it blue)

Stan: Kenny thats just a blue peice of...

Kenny: Im not done!

(Kenny grabs 4 wheels and makes a skateboard)

Kenny: DONE!

Stan: Thaks Kenny!

Cartman: I already set up the court!

Kyle: Let's go!

(scene cuts out side at recess)

Kenny: Ready... Set... GO!

(Stan slowly rides his skate board on the track)

Cartman: HE IS SO GOD DAMN SLOW! IM GONNA MAKE HIM GO FASTER!

Kyle: CARTMAN!

(cartman gets on the track)

Cartman: STAN GO FASTER!

Stan: CARTMAN! (falls off the unsturdy track and falls)

Cartman: Oh i gusse i didn't make this thing sturdy (jumps off and lands on snow)

Stan: I think im ok guys!

(tree breaks and falls on Stan's leg)

Stan: OWW! OH MY GOD IT F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: STAN! Kenny get the princable!

Kenny: OK! (RUNS TO PRINCABLE)

Kyle: Stan are you ok?

Stan: NO MY LEG F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: Stan its ok Kenny is getting the princable!

PC Princable: What is going on?

Kyle: This tree fell on Stan's leg!

PC Princable: Alright! You guys try to get the tree off while i call an abulance!

Kyle: Cartman Kenny help me!

(Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny try the push the tree off)

Cartman: THIS IS SO F*CKING LAME!

Wendy: I'll help!

(the 4 push the tree off Stan)

Stan: IT STILL F*CKING HURTS!

Kyle: Stan! Please were trying to help! Look the ambulance is here!

Doctor: Ok were here!

Kyle: Can you help my freind?

Doctor: Yes he needs to come to the hospital with us though!

Kyle: OK!

(the doctors take Stan in the ambulance and take him o the hospital)

Cartma: Did- DID YOU SEE THAT (laughs)

Kyle: CARTMAN HE COULD HAVE BROKE HIS LEG WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

Kenny; Guys im gonna go home! (crosses the street but is hit by a car)

Kyle: (sighs) Im gonna have to do this myself! OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARDS!

Cartman: Screw you Kyle! School is over!

Mrs. Brolofski: Kyle! Kyle!

Kyle: (sadly) Coming mom!

Mrs. Brolofski: Kyle are you ok?

Kyle: No! My freind Stan injured his leg! HE MIGHT HAVE EVEN BROKE IT!

Ike: Stan

Kyle: I just want to go take a nap pretendting that never happened!

Mrs Brolofski: Ok honey!

(scene cuts in Kyle's house in Kyle's room)

Kyle: Im just gonna sit here pretending Stan never got hurt!

Ike: Kick the baby!

Kyle: Ike i don't want to kick the baby right now!

Ike: Ok.

Kyle: Goodnight Ike!

(Comercial Break)

(scene cuts at the Bus Stop)

Kyle: Hey Cartman have you seen Stan?

Cartman: No!

(Stan finnaly appears at the Bus Stop but with a cast on his leg)

Kyle: OH MY GOD STAN!

Stan: (sadly) I found out i broke my leg!

Kyle: NO NO NO NO NO!

(bus gets there and Kyle helps stan get on the bus)

Stan: Kyle i wish this day would end!

Kyle: I know what would cheer you up!

Stan: Nothing will cheer me up!

(Bus gets at the schoo,)

Kyle: Cartman why the f*ck did you do that?

Cartman: Stan is so god damn slow!

Stan: Lets just get this day over with!

(scene cuts in class)

Mr. Garison: Ok class before we learn math Stanley wants to tell you all something!

Stan: I broke my leg!

Mr. Garrison: Ok class lets do some math whats 10 divided by 2?

Stan: (sadly) 5!

Mr. Garrison: Thank you Stan! And I know it might be sad you have a broken leg! Ok class! You will find a test on your desk please do all the probloems!

(Stan sadly works on his test)

Kyle: Stan you want help?

Stan: No!

Mr. Garrison: OK class today is a short day i want all of you to go home!

(everyone gets out of their seats and waits for their parents)

Kyle: HEY STAN!

Stan: (sadly) Yes kyle?

Kyle: Im sorry you broke your leg!

Stan: Its ok! My mom is here!

Sharon: Stan!

Stan: Coming!

Sharon: How are you!

Stan: Just fine!

Sharon: Is it cause of your broken leg?

Stan: Yes!

Sharon: Oh!

(scene cuts in Stan's house)

Shelly: Stan you ok?

Stan: No! (weakly walks uptairs to his room)

(kyle walks to Stan's door and knocks on it)

Randy: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Can i see Stan?

Randy: Yes he is up in his room!

(scene cuts in Stan's room)

Kyle: Stan! I brought cookies?

Stan: I don't want a damn cookie!

Kyle: I know! (runs home real quick and grabs Ike) Ready Ike? KICK THE BABY!

Ike: Don't kick the baby!

Kyle: Kick the baby! (kicks Ike)

Stan: Kyle nothing will cheer me up! (weakly gets on his bed to sleep)

(Commercial break)

Kyle: Stan What the f*ck will make you smile

Stan: Nothing!

(Cartman comes in the room)

Cartman: Hey stan Wanna skateboard?

Stan: Fine!

Kyle: Stan what the hell?

Stan: Im just gonna do it Kyle! No matter how much it (cries) hurts!

Kyle: STAN!

(stan gets on his skateboard and jumps out the window)

Stan on the ground after jumping 2 floors out the window: OWW OWW OWW WHAT THE F*CK WAS I THINKING!

Kyle: I got it! (jumps out the window and lands softly on the snow)

Stan: My leg is bleeding!

Kyle: I got it! Cartman drop down the bandages!

(bandages fall on Kyle's head and Kyle catches them)

Kyle: Don't worry Stan you'll be ok!

Stan: I- I feel better!

Kyle: Good! (hugs Stan) I will be with you for the whole weekend!

Stan: Thank you Kyle!


End file.
